


You Don't Know My Name

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Mentioned Champ Hardy, Mentioned Shae Pressman, Mutual Pining, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: Waverly is a waitress and Nicole is a regular customer but neither of them knows about each other's crushes until Nicole takes a chance-Based on Alicia Keys' song "You Don't Know My Name"
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	You Don't Know My Name

Waverly has been a waitress at Shorty’s since she was in high school and since she started working there it was the same people at the same time of the day. Sheriff Nedley at four, Champ and his friends at seven but when Sheriff Nedley’s newest recruit, officer Nicole Haught, moved to town and became a regular at Shorty’s Waverly realized she had a favorite customer even if the officer doesn’t even know her name. The first day she saw Nicole she immediately felt drawn to the woman with the bright red hair and the most adorable dimples she’s ever seen. She hasn’t wasted her time with men or women since she broke up with Champ but something about the officer made her want to catch her attention.

Every time she serves Nicole on Wednesday at three o’clock she finds herself thinking more and more about the redhead she imagines their perfect first date Nicole would take her for a picnic under the stars in the back of her pickup truck which would be lined with pillows and blankets, she wouldn’t stop making Waverly smile. Their first kiss would set her on fire from the passion and lust flowing through both of them all she would see is fireworks. Nicole would be everything she has ever imagined for the perfect partner since she was a kid everything her aunt and uncle said she deserved.

The redhead has no idea what she does to Waverly she doesn’t know about the butterflies that appear whenever she laughs or the instant happiness she feels whenever she sees Nicole walk through the doors of the saloon but Waverly is so scared she will never take her a chance on love because all her life she has heard no one would be crazy enough to date an Earp and of course she always believed them.

* * *

Every Wednesday starting at two o’clock Waverly would watch the clock like a hawk and as soon as it strikes three her attention shifts to the door as she waits for the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen to walk in. 

As soon as the red-haired woman walks in and takes her seat the love-struck woman grabs a menu and takes it over to the table she chose. “Good afternoon officer what can I get you to drink today?” Nicole smiles at her waitress and orders her usual sweet tea Waverly skips over to the kitchen and fixes a cup of tea for the redhead. Gus and Shorty watch as the brunette practically flies over to the officer’s table with a smile “She is hopelessly in love with Officer Haught.” Gus says and Shorty mumbles and agreement as he walks over to another customer.

Her favorite day of the week has become Wednesday the day she gets to see Nicole’s radiant smile and her ass looking way too good in her kakis that Nedley forces his officers to wear. All Waverly wants to do is flirt with the redhead or even gain the courage to ask for her number every week she tries to give herself a pep talk to ask for her number but as soon as Nicole smiles at her all of her confidence melts away like a snowman in the spring.

“What would you like to eat today?” Waverly might think that Nicole doesn’t know her name but she’s the reason the redhead comes in every week she wants an excuse to look at the brunette shes been in love with the waitress since she first saw her walk into the station to bring her sister lunch she loves watching the short girl walk away with that enchanting sway in her hips as she floats over to the kitchen and back. She wants to flirt with her but she doesn’t want to get Waverly in trouble with Shorty for flirting with a customer so this particular visit to the saloon she leaves her phone number.

**468-321-5830 Call me ;) -Nicole**

When Waverly saw the note on the receipt she almost squealed as she looked towards the door she saw Nicole throw a wink over her shoulder as she walks out the door. Waverly immediately runs to the back and types the number into her phone before excitedly texting Wynonna who’s been waiting to see who makes the first move since she learned of Nicole’s crush on a late-night while drinking underneath Nicole’s desk in the station and Waverly’s when she first came home and gushed about the redhead. 

* * *

That night Waverly excitedly drops onto her bed and messages the redhead.

**Unknown: Hey Nicole it’s Waverly from Shorty’s.**

**Nicole: Hey beautiful. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to give you my number.**

As Waverly imagines Nicole’s voice calling her beautiful her heart speeds up and a smile grows on her face.

**Waverly: Really? I’ve wanted to flirt with you every time you’re at Shorty’s but I was too scared too.**

**Nicole: Yeah if you haven’t noticed you’re gorgeous, so Waverly will you go on a date with me?**

**Waverly: I would love to Nicole.**

Waverly can’t see Nicole dancing around her room in celebration just like Nicole can’t see Waverly biting her lip every time her phone dings.

**Nicole: Great I’ll pick you up Friday at six.**

* * *

Before Friday night Nicole and Waverly message back and forth every day getting weird looks when one of them laughs at each other’s messages in public but every time Wynonna sees Waverly smile down at her phone she knows how great Nicole is going to treat her baby sister. 

Throughout their conversations, Nicole hinted to what the brunette should wear for their date, of course, she picked up on it so when Friday night came up Waverly decided on a blue, black, and white flannel over a black shirt and tight skinny jeans that really accentuates her butt just to show off to the redhead a bit. When she hears a knock come from the front door of the homestead she quickly checks over her outfit one time before rushing down the stairs before Wynonna can grill the redhead on their first date. As soon as she opens the door Nicole covers her eyes with a blindfold “What are you doing Nic?!” the redhead chuckles and leads the small girl over to her truck “Don’t worry that pretty head of yours I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Nicole helps the short girl into her truck before running around to the other side of her vehicle.

After a drive Nicole parks and helps the brunette out of the truck while keeping the curious girl’s eyes covered. As soon as Nicole takes off the piece of cloth covering her eyes she takes in the blow-up movie screen in front of the bed of Nicole’s truck which is lined with pillows and blankets along the edge of the truck is a string of fairy lights so they can see the box of snacks Nicole packed It’s exactly what she imagined and a bit more exactly just like Nicole “Nic…” Waverly trails off and Nicole picks up the brunette, making the small girl squeal, then puts her in the bed of her truck then climbs in after then pulls Waverly in between her legs and drapes the blanket over them before starting the movie “Is this okay.” the redhead asks as she wraps her arms around the brunette “Definitely.” Waverly says and pulls the redhead’s strong arms around her tighter. An hour into the movie both of them stop watching and end up just talking.

“Why did you want to become a cop?” Waverly asks as she eats one of the snacks Nicole packed. 

“I just like helping people and the uniform definitely helps me get girls.” Nicole jokes and Waverly rolls her eyes.

“Alright stud.” Nicole laughs.

“So you’re not attracted to me in uniform?”

“Oh no I am but I think you’d look better out of it.” Nicole tries to suppress a shudder from the small girl’s words but she fails Waverly giggles at the power she has over the tall girl at that moment but Nicole doesn’t like it so she tries to recover.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Nicole leans in so her breath is hitting the brunette’s ear sending a shiver down Waverly’s spine “Or handle.” she says in a deep and sultry voice.

“I think I could handle you Haught shot.”

As Nicole laughs she realizes this has definitely been one of the best dates Nicole has been on in a long time. Her ex Shae used to count anytime they spent together as dates which were great for her bank account but horrible for their relationship. She wants this time to be different she’s gonna try her best to make everything with Waverly perfect and this date was a perfect start. 

As Nicole walks Waverly up to the porch of the homestead she admires how beautiful the brunette looks in the pale moonlight with their hands intertwined. “I had a great time tonight Nic.” the redhead rubs the back of her neck while nodding “So did I.” Both of them just stand there looking into each other’s eyes waiting for something else to happen so Waverly gets impatient while waiting for Nicole to kiss her so she grabs the redhead’s neck and pulls their lips together it takes a second for Nicole’s brain to catch up to the brunette’s actions when she realizes Waverly’s lips are on hers she moves her hands to the brunette’s hips with a soft but strong grip their lips move together in unison as Nicole crosses Waverly’s bottom lip with her tongue a throat clears next to them “Haught stop eating my sister’s face.” the two pull apart with visibly swollen lips and flushed faces “Why Waverly tastes so good.” Wynonna punches Nicole’s arm and gags before walking back in the house Nicole and Waverly chuckle before the redhead speaks up “I’ll see you later beautiful.” Nicole gives Waverly a peck on the lips before walking away.

Waverly thought she would be the one to take the risk for love but Nicole did and she couldn’t be happier. 

  
  



End file.
